


Перчатки

by Lea_J_Sinclair, Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Пьяные исповеди, выслушанные Арамисом до принятия сана [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Action, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	Перчатки

Поначалу д'Артаньяну кажется, что им повезло, и все вернулись целыми. Что все не так радужно, он понимает только на пороге казармы. Идущий впереди Атос отшатывается от бегущего мальчишки с ведром горячей воды, опирается о косяк двери, а когда убирает ладонь - на темном дереве остается влажная полоса. И только тогда д'Артаньян вспоминает картинку, выхваченную краем глаза в пылу битвы: как Атос отбрасывает сломавшуюся шпагу и перехватывает летящее в грудь лезвие ладонями.  
\- Ты ранен?  
\- Пустяки, из-за такой царапины не стоит отвлекать гарнизонного хирурга, - отмахивается Атос.   
И едва слышно шипит, когда пробегающий мимо мушкетер задевает его плечом.  
\- Ага, я вижу! - Кивает д'Артаньян и зовет. - Арамис!  
Внешатный хирург является через мгновение.  
\- Ты не хотел отвлекать врача от раненых, но мне-то ты сказать мог? - Он разворачивает пострадавшую руку к себе, рассматривает и неодобрительно качает головой. - Я пошел за инструментами. Не дай ему сорвать перчатку!  
Атос демонстративно ухмыляется, будто доказывая, что ему не нужна помощь, но морщится весьма болезненно..  
\- Сядь! - Д'Артаньян легко толкает его в кресло, и Атос, вопреки ожиданиям, подчиняется.  
Д'Артаньян садится рядом на корточки и осторожно берет друга за запястье. Очевидно, лезвие тяжелого клинка разрезало тонкую кожу перчатки и продолжило движение, вгрызаясь в плоть. Радует то, что Атос может шевелить пальцами - значит рана не глубокой. Что совсем не радует - так это запекшаяся корка из крови и пыли, щедро сдобренная потом взмыленного коня. Снять перчатку нормальным способом не представляется возможным, и д'Артаньян тянется за кинжалом. Перехватывает запястье поудобнее, слышит сверху сдавленное шипение и поднимает глаза. Атос сидит, вроде бы расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, но пальцы здоровой руки напряженно сжимают подлокотник.  
\- Тебе, может, водички? - Неловко шутит гасконец.  
Атос возмущенно фыркает:.  
\- Да срезай уже так!  
\- Разогни пальцы.  
Атос снова слушается, хотя ему ощутимо больно рвать только запекшуюся корку крови. Д'Артаньян чувствует это по тому, как напрягаются мышцы запястья под его пальцами, и невольно сжимает их в успокаивающем жесте. Кожа перчатки собирается складками, и так ее резать намного легче. Широкий раструб сдается с одного взмаха клинком, а вот тыльную стороной ладони д'Артаньян подпарывает едва дыша. Царапать и без того пострадавшую руку ему не хочется. Он не спешит отдирать перчатку от ладони, лучше дождаться Арамиса с теплой водой и отмочить. Атос молчит все это время, и гасконец слышит только его ровное, слишком глубокое дыхание. Д'Артаньян начинает задумываться, не разрезать ли еще и перчатку на пальцах, но не хочет рисковать. И разрушать тишину непременными ехидными комментариями Атоса тоже не хочет.  
Но тут вламывается Арамис с шовными материалами, следом прислуга с тазом воды - и тишина сыплется. Атос вздрагивает, распахивает глаза и садится ровно, а д'Артаньян уходит, освобождая место профессионалу.


End file.
